Disaster
by allycatchick
Summary: mia gets jealous sorry took so long for the second chapter but my computer messed up
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mia and Nicholas were having afternoon tea when Mia's sister walked in and said "Hey sis, Nicholas"

"um.. hi.. uh.. have we meet" Nicholas asked uncertain.

"Yeah remember I'm Jenny short for Jennifer, we  
meet three years ago. " Jenny replied with a smile.

Oh yeah how are you doing? "Nicholas asks.

"Fine" Jenny answered in reply.

" Uh Mia why don't you go and relax for a little bit while I show your sister around the  
palace" Nicholas said to Mia "

"Hold on just one minute what are you doing here?" Mia questioned her sister.

"Coming to take my place as queen"Jenny replied nonchalantly

"Oh no you don't it's my turn on the throne" Mia replied with a dangerous hiss.

"That what you think Dear sister, but if you just take a look according to this manual right here." She goes on to say as she places a book in front of her sister and finishes.  
"As you can see it clearly states that I am next in line"

Both sisters glare at each other ferociously, both ready to tear into one another as Nicholas steps in and says." Now lady's,please no fighting." Turning to Jenny he says with a smile." Now I'm going to show Jenny around the  
palace." Turning back to Mia with a firm expression he finishes " While Mia you go and relax"

"But" Mia tries to Protest as Nicholas interrupted her calmly saying "Don't worry I will be back later. " Holding his hand out to Jenny Mia's sister who excepts it and follows him out giving her sister a smirk as they leave.

Casting her sister a look of anger Mia sulks as she is left all alone wondering what had just happened. Upset Mia takes a walk into the gardens. Out in the court yard Princess Mia  
Sits down upon a bench and begins to cry.  
Mia's grandmother soon spots her out in the court yard looking lost and lonely she came and sat by her and  
said "whats wrong''? Her grandmother  
asked but Mia did not answer her  
grandmother asked again ''whats wrong''?  
her grandmother asked once more  
Mia finally answered with " nothing  
but I think Nicholas is going to brake  
up with me" Mia said "oh tush now if he does  
then he'll regret it"her grandmother said ."Mia  
started to smile" thanks grandmother


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Meanwhile back at the place Nicholas and jenny  
where walking through the halls and talking about  
their life "so how long have you and Mia been  
going out"? Jenny asked Nicholas replied with  
"about two years"Nicholas said "well how come  
you haven't proposed to her"? jenny asked.  
"Because i don't think she's the right girl  
i mean I love her and all but..."Nicholas  
couldn't finish "but their ain't no sparks when  
you kiss right " jenny said "exactly"Nicholas  
said "well why don't you call it off before you  
hurt her when you don't mean to"jenny suggested  
"Because ...I just want to be with her because  
she loves me and i don't want to hurt her"Nicholas  
said " well that way you will hurt her" jenny said  
"enough about that Nicholas said." Do you have a  
boyfriend"? Nicholas asked jenny looked at him  
with a blank face and said "no i used to but he  
started to cheat on me with this ugly girl named  
Brittany thats the reason i came here in the first  
place."jenny said "i probably won't have another  
one either"jenny said "ah come on your beautiful  
why wouldn't a guy like you".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When jenny and Nicholas where coming  
back down the hall,they ran into Mia  
''jenny did you enjoy walk with him... good  
Nicholas come with me"Mia said "alright  
coming'' Nicholas said."Ah princess jenny  
come with me and i'll show you to your room"  
Charlotte said  
"fine"jenny said and went with her "wow  
nice room this is so sweet'' jenny said  
"yes"Charlotte said "and these are your  
very own personal maids Stephanie and Mary  
''Hello princess jenny and if theres anything you  
need just ask us" Stephanie said "cool" jenny said.  
"Now if you don't were going to super" Mary said  
"enjoy yourself girls"jenny said.  
But when they left jenny heard arguing in the next  
room it was Mia and Nicholas, Nicholas said "why  
do you get so jealous" Nicholas yelled"honestly  
I'm trying to keep you out of her life... she ain't  
right for you Nicholas and i don't think  
that you should be near her because she is up to no  
good. "What ever" Nicholas yelled "goodnight"  
Nicholas yelled "goodnight Nicholas now get out"  
Mia yelled at him.  
"Nicholas... whats wrong "jenny asked "nothing"  
he said gently."Nicholas I heard it all don't lie  
it's about me don't worry i'll leave tommorow  
that way everything will go back to normal"jenny said.  
"Jenny no please" nicholas spoke softly  
"nicholas I have to no please let me go so i can pack  
and don't tell noone I said this but I love you"jenny said  
softly and loveingly .


End file.
